Generally, a photographic processing laboratory gives the customer a processed negative film and corresponding photographs which are enlarged and printed from the film. The negative film is usually cut into several sections, each one containing the same number of negatives and inserted in an open-ended sheath or sleeve. Many customers store the photographs in an envelope together with the negatives, making it difficult to later find a particular photograph or negative.
Index or contact print sheets have been proposed which make it easier to find a particular negative. An index print sheet has printed on it several rows of pictures that match the negatives. The pictures are numbered in accordance with numbering of the negatives as shown in prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,263,579, issued Nov. 23, 1993, and No. 4,966,285, issued Oct. 30, 1990.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,579, issued Nov. 23, 1993, discloses a storage container for a negative return cassette holding a roll of negatives and for an index print sheet on which are printed several rows of pictures that match the negatives. The storage container comprises a transparent sheet-like cover having a length and width slightly larger than corresponding dimensions of the index print sheet to flatly overlay the index print sheet, and a sheet-like back having a length and width similar to the length and width of the cover to store the index print snugly between the cover and the back with the rows of pictures on the index print sheet visible only through the cover. The back includes an integrally formed nest blown outward to hold the negative return cassette out of the way of the index print sheet.